mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosemary Prower
Appearance When she did make an appearance since Mario and Friends, she had red hair, short nose, magenta lipstic makeup, red skirt (as used for the Council of Acorn Meetings), a red left eye & a blue right eye (which proves that she's only Half Demon), Nine tails and red boots, she also made a same appearance in Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog, only with one tail and two blue left eyes, instead. She also has humanaphobia, meaning that she has been afraid of Humans since she and her husband were roboticized. Personality She has humanaphobia, meaning that she has a fear of Humans which all Mobians call "Overlanders", which is the reason why Rosemary was the only family member with no approval of Tails's relationship with Angela O'Haru, the Adopted Daughter of Princess Peach Toadstool, athough both Connie and Amadeus have an approval so it's their 2 to her 1. History Rosemary was Born in the Dragon Kingdom in Kitsachi Village to Emperor Yoshi Kitsachi and Emperess Sekai Kitsachi. when she first turned 18, she first met Amadeus Prower , who she even fell madly in love with, But Yoshi Kitsachi had no approval of the relationship when she and Amadeus were about to Elope, so he banished Rosemary from his village, never to lay one foot in Kitsachi Village again. When Rosemary and Amadeus entered the Knothole Kingdom in Mobotropolis, she ended up pregnant with Connie who she gave birth to at the Knothole Hospital. Rosemary after a few years turned Pregnant with Miles (later known as Tails) who she has given birth to after she and her husband were once roboticized by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. . . . At least she's De-Roboticized now. Rosemary is currenty the wife of Great War hero and current Acorn Kingdom Army General Amadeus Prower, and sister-in-law to former-Royal Wizard and Neo Walker Merlin Prower. When Ivo Robotnik betrayed the kingdom and made his grab for power; Rosemary and Amadeus were transported off Mobius altogether by an alien race known as the Bem, and, after Amadeus was de-roboticized, were brought to the Bem homeworld of Argentium. Years later, Rosemary would make her way back to Mobius with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog. Once back to Mobius, Rosemary became a popular writer and reformist activist, and aided Amadeus' efforts to begin a revolution against the Kingdom of Acorn in hopes of creating a democracy. As a result of her husband's efforts, the Council of Acorn, and by extension the Republic of Acorn, was created; with Rosemary becoming one of its first members. Powers She has Element abilities, she can throw big boulders, spits water, breaths fire, blows Blizzard Brean and ground pound at an opponent or an enemy. SHe also has ninja skills. Abilities Same as Powers Skills She has Ninja Skills, She can slash someone with a Katana rifle and blasts bullets at someone with it, she can blow an enemie's head off with a pistol and she can tail whip an enemy, like Dr. Eggman or Rotor Walrus. Weaknesses There's nothing that can kill her, but Chao do make her sneeze because she's allergic to them. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Mario characters